The New Jurassic Park (Prequel)
This Page Was Made By Me (JurassicZack),Please Do Not Edit Without My Permission THIS FANFICTION IS A PREQUEL OF THE FAN-FILM THE NEW JURASSIC PARK (Jurassic Park is property of Universal and Amblin,I dont own anything of the franchise) Chapter 1-InGen V BioSyn After the Isla Nublar Incident in 2015,The Dino-War Started, After the ISla Nublar Incident,Byosin took control of Isla Nublar,George,Chief of Byosin is hunting with the Byosin Soldier´s, George capture one Female Parasaurolophus, The Parasaurolophus try to attack the Byosin Soldier´s,George shoots the Parasaurolophus and she dies Hours Later George is eating meat,One Raptor appears,George shoots the Raptor But the Raptor attacks him Days Later Owen and Claire are helping Ingen and Byosin is creating Hybrid Dinosaurs. They created a Genetically modified T-Rex and his name is Thrasher. 5000 humans died on this war and Rexy is the only T-Rex on Isla Nublar, but Rexy was captured and now she is fighting with Thrasher, who throw her on the ground. While Claire is looking Rexy and she shoot Thrasher, Owen appears with Blue and she jumps in Thrasher. At the same time, One Byosin soldier appears with Feathered Velociraptors, they attack Blue and Thrasher throw her on the ground. Owen tries to rescue Blue, when he was driving his motorcycle, the soldier shoots him and he falls abruptly on the ground nearly Blue. Claire shoots Thrasher and Rexy throws him on the big stone and breaks his neck. Rexy is captured by Byosin while Claire take care of Owen. Blue defends Owen of the other Raptors and Owen says to Claire: I Love you ! Despite being sad, Claire says : I Know ! Claire is in a Ingen car, carrying Owen to a hospital Months later Henry Wu is helping Byosin on their experiments, Henry Wu mix his blood with Dino DNA,Phil (The other Scientist) appears and says ; This is Weird, you should not be doing this ! Henry says - I made Jurassic World, I know what am doing, you don´t know nothing Phil, you are just trying to make Dinosaurs,I killed many people, what did you do ? -I am just saying that this is the craziest idea that I ever saw in my whole life, I have 89 years ! Years Later Henry Wu says - Ladies and Gentleman, we are proud to say that we created the first Human Dinosaur Hybrid : The Velocihuman, It is the combination between the Velociraptor´s DNA and Human´s DNA, he has feathers like a Velociraptor, but it looks like a human and now practically WE WON THE WAR. Chapter 2-Isla Matanceros On the airport Zack´s mom :- Zack,good luck ! Zack :- Goodbye Mom ! Zack enters the airplane,When Zack sits on the bench,he meets Sara and says embarressed :- Hi,My name is Zack,Whats your name ? Sara :- My name is Sara ! Zack :- Do you like dinosaurs? -Yes ! -I went to Jurassic World last year ! -You saw the Tyrannosaurus ? -Yes,The T-Rex of Jurassic World have 23 years ! -Cool ! Aviator :- The Plane is going to California ! Hours later Zack wake up and see some Dimorphodons through the window and says :- WATCH OUT !!! The plane falls on Isla Matanceros Only Zack,Sara and one boy called Bill survived Zack says :- Sara,Get out of the plane ! One of the Plane´s wings begin to fall toward Sara Sara start to run and succesfully suurvives Bill ask :- Who are you ? TO BE CONTINUED... SORRY,BUT THIS FANFICTION IS CANCELLED Category:FanFiction Category:Prequels Category:Fanfilms